


I'm sorry [Levi x Reader]

by Heichou_the_Cleanfreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_the_Cleanfreak/pseuds/Heichou_the_Cleanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the Death of Levi's two best friends, this is based on an Ova thing of attack on titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry [Levi x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if this will have spoliers I'm kinda doing a different style of writing. I barely have time to write stuff so I have been coming up with stuff, cause school started last week for me so I will try my best on fan fictions. This might be a series if you like it. I'm sorry that my stories are short...

It was after the death of Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, Levi wasn't acting like himself lately... You were worried about him you had a crush on him you will admit but you told no one not even your best friends Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz. The reason why you didn't tell Petra was well she told you she liked him so you just tried to stay calm and not tell her about your feelings for him also, you didn't tell Oluo, Eld, or Gunther is you didn't want them making fun of you for liking a guy that was in his 30s and that he was short. You quite had a thing for guys older than you, and guys that were shorter than you. So you thought Levi is the "Man Of Your Dreams!!!!" So you were in your thoughts, thinking of a way to cheer up Levi then a hand slammed to the table making you get out of your thoughts, "Did you hear a fucking thing I just said!!!!" Screamed an angry Oluo you looked up and said "Yes...." He seemed pretty pissed off then you remembered Oluo was asking for advice on how to ask out Petra without her screaming at him or him biting his tongue. "You Bitch!!!!! You promised to help me with Petra!!!!!!!!" You looked like you were about to cry, you looked at him with sad eyes and got up and ran off to your room to cry. Oluo was just standing in shock that he made you run off to go cry like a baby, you calmed down and was walking and rubbing your eyes then your nose. You looked down for a moment, then looked up to see Commander Erwin Smith and Levi talking but then walked their own ways. You went to Levi, and said "Umm... Hello Levi, I am really sorry to hear about what happened to your friends.... If you need any advice I'm here for you..." He just made a 'tch' noise and walked off. You thought 'Well that didn't go as planned... What now? Well it is getting late I should get to bed before, I get in trouble...' So you walked to your room changed into your (favorite color) night gown, then walked to your bed, got in the bed, and had your face to your pillow. 'I wonder how Levi is, I wonder if Oluo us still being a Dick, I wonder if Petra still likes Levi, I wonder....' You fell asleep thinking about things that have happened in your life. So the next day I will try to talk to him, or try talking to Hange or Commander Erwin? Well tomorrow will be a new day, a new chance to talk to Levi, a day Oluo will be a dick and complain. Tomorrow is and will be a new day, evening, afternoon, night, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! I worked super hard on it! If you want this to be a serious just comment, or something... Still sorry that my stories are short I done the best I can...


End file.
